The present disclosure relates to a power system monitoring and control system that may perform thread-dependent calculation monitoring. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system that enables a user to visually check a thread-dependent calculation execution state when calculation for power system monitoring and control is performed in a power system monitoring and control system. In addition, the present disclosure relates to a power system monitoring and control system having a thread-dependent calculation monitoring function that enables an action to be quickly taken when there is a trouble.
A power system monitoring and control system includes supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system or an energy management system (EMS).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical power system monitoring and control system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical power system monitoring and control system 100 includes a calculation handling unit 110, a data storage unit 120, an input unit 130, a display unit 140, and a communication unit 150.
The calculation handling unit 110 includes an information registration unit 111, a registered-information calling unit 112, a calculation execution unit 113, a calculation result information storage handling unit 114, and a calculation result information display handling unit 115.
The power system monitoring and control system 100 includes a site acquisition point using RTU and ICCP and a calculation point calculating a new result value through necessary calculation based on an acquisition point. In addition, the acquisition point and the calculation point may be referred to as SCADA points.
Since the calculation point needs repetitive calculation in many cases for its characteristic, it is used according to particular expressions (four fundamental rules of arithmetics, logic, and user definition) regarding repetitive calculation.
The power system monitoring and control system 100 defines a calculation expression in each calculation file in order to obtain a calculation point result. The power system monitoring and control system 100 registers the calculation file having a defined calculation expression with the data storage unit 120 by using the input unit 130 and the information registration unit 111.
In addition, the system 100 calls information on a calculation file stored in the data storage unit 120 through the registered-information calling unit 112 and executes calculation according to the calculation expression defined in the calculation file of the called information by the calculation execution unit 113. In this case, threads are created to correspond to the number of registered calculation files, so many calculation operations are performed together. The threads enables simultaneous calculation by dividing about 25,000 calculation expressions into many calculation files, because it is difficult to define the calculation expressions in a single calculation file.
The system 100 stores a calculated result in the calculation result information storage handling unit 114 and processes data acquired from the site through the calculation result information display handing unit 115. In addition, the system 100 displays processed information on the display unit 140 to enable a user to know it. Thus, it is important to determine whether various calculation operations are correctly performed, but as the number of files defining a calculation expression increases, it is difficult for a user to determine through a method of checking on a console whether a calculation operation is being performed.
It is difficult for the typical power system monitoring and control system 100 to determine the presence and absence of the error of a calculation expression on a thread created for each calculation file. Since there is little information on registered calculation files and it does not appear on the screen, the user may not determine whether the calculation operation is correct. The user may view only a calculation file name on a console appearing in the calculation execution procedure and a message that the calculation operation is being performed (which is difficult to determine the match of a calculation expression defined in a file).
Also, the calculation expression defines, as a function, mathematical symbols and functions, and expressions used in power engineering. A point uploading data on the site sometimes varies in name or disappears during operation, but the typical power monitoring and control system 100 does not check regarding the name varying and the point disappearing during operation whether a point defined in calculation script is actually in operation, and does not show related content to the user.
Also, file name and account information are being written into a binary file instead of a database managed by the power system monitoring and control system 100. Also, information, such as a registration time, a calculation execution time, and number of times calculation is executed is not handled.
Thus, since it is not easy for a user to visually check a thread-dependent calculation execution state in the typical power system monitoring and control system 100, there is a limitation in that it is difficult to quickly take actions when there is a trouble.